plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes is a collectible mobile card game announced on March 10, 2016, through PopCap's official YouTube channel and soft released in certain countries on the same day. It is set to be fully released later in 2016, but no concrete date was given. Description It's the lawn of a new battle! Plants vs. Zombies Heroes mobile lets you collect and choose from hundreds of characters across the PvZ Universe in this epic collectible card game that takes you beyond the backyard. For the first time ever on mobile, play as either plants or zombies and unlock their lawn-inspiring super powers. Collect hundreds of characters, including new roster favorites from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 like Super Brainz, Z-Mech, Citron, and Rose, and adventure through an all new PvZ Universe with a unique, comic-style narrative. Pick your favorite hero, assemble your team, and use your heroic skills to outwit your opponents in battle. Battle and adventure by yourself against AI in the single player campaign, or battle against other players in real-time multiplayer! Challenge your friends or test your powers and strategy against the rest of the world in casual or ranked multiplayer battles – all in real time. Complete Daily Quests to earn rewards to expand your roster of Heroes and sidekicks. In adventure mode, lead your favourite plant and zombies on epic missions to battle and take down all opposing Heroes across locations as zany and diverse as the Heroes who inhabit them. Experience the story of PvZ Heroes via comic-styled story sequences revealed as your adventure progresses. Use the adventure mode to one your skills and fine-tune your strategy, experimenting with different heroes and powerful teammate combinations along the way. First look PvZH : Check out Heroes Heroes are the main playable characters in PvZ Heroes, and the ones required to be defeated so the game can end. Each hero has 20 points of health plus a Mega-Block charger. When suffered damage, the Super-Block Meter will fill up randomly, with a 10% chance for Mini-Charge(1/2 a normal Charge), a 55% chance for a normal Charge, a 30% chance to Double Charge, and a 5% chance to Mega Charge(instant block), where a Charge is roughly one-sixth(1/6) of a full charge. When fully refilled the Mega-Block Charger will block the attack and the player receives a Trick that can be saved or deployed immediately for free. The block has this ability three times per game. Heroes have unique superpowers, tricks, classes and teammates who they can lead, making each one different from the others. At the end of each mission there is a Boss Battle against one of the Heroes. Those have a unique strategy and start with bonus advantages (like a change on the number of Teammates, Health risen or pre-planted teammates) that makes them more challenging adversaries. Plants' Side Zombies' side Class Types Each Heroes can control two different classes and has different set of attacks. Plants' side Zombies' side Special Effects *Afterlife - When the zombie is defeated, it can be played again. Zombies like the Haunting Zombie must be defeated twice before getting destroyed. *Anti-Hero - Does more damage when attacking the enemy Hero. Extra Strength equivalent to Anti-Hero value. *Armored - Reduces damage from attacks equal to its Armored value. Can reduce damage to 0. *Amphibious - Can be placed in water lanes. *Bounce - Sends the Bounced Plant/Zombie back into the player's deck. *Deadly - Automatically kills the damaged plant after battling. *Extra Sun/Brains - Gives extra Sun/Brains to the player. *Extra Stats - Increases Strength/Health by given values during the first turn played. *Freeze - Frozen enemy cannot attack this turn. *Frenzy - Does a bonus attack if it defeats a plant. *Gravestone - Hides under a Gravestone until the Zombie Tricks phase. Any "When played" abilities happen at the beginning of the Zombie Tricks phase. Can be prematurely destroyed before any effects take place with Grave Buster. *Shielded - Cannot take damage from battle this turn. *Splash - Deals damage to enemies next door. Splash Strength is Splash value. *Strikethrough - Penetrates multiple foes to deal damage to the Hero and all other enemies in the way. *Truestrike - Does not charge the Super-Block Meter if a successful hit is landed on the enemy Hero. *Team-Up - Can be placed in front or behind another teammate, or a teammate can be placed in front of or behind itself. Teammates Plants Returning ''Plants vs. Zombies *Peashooter - Attacks zombies by shooting a pea at them. *Sunflower - Does not attack, but instead gives a sun at the start of each turn. *Cherry Bomb - Does 4 damage to each zombie here and next door. *Wall-Nut - Does not attack, but instead is a defensive plant with 6 Health. *Potato Mine - If killed, does 2 damage to every zombie in the lane. *Snow Pea - When it attacks a zombie, it is frozen for the turn. *Chomper - Destroys a zombie with a strength of 2 or below. *Repeater - Attacks zombies by shooting two peas at them, also deals some bonus damages to its lane. *Puff-Shroom - Has "Team-Up" trait. *Fume-Shroom - Shoots piercing fumes that can hit zombies in its lane and the opposing hero. *Grave Buster (has ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 design) - Destroys gravestones. *Doom-Shroom - Destroys all plants and zombies with more than 6 damage. *Squash - Destroys a selected zombie. *Threepeater - Can attack zombies here and next door. *Torchwood - Any peashooter behind it gains +2 strength. *Sea-Shroom - Has 2 health and deals 2 damage. Has "Amphibious" trait. *Cactus - Has 5 health and shoots weak spikes. Has "Truestrike" trait. *Cabbage-Pult - Attacks zombies by lobbing weak cabbages at them, but gets stronger when placed on heights (like roofs or cliffs). *Twin Sunflower - Does not attack, but instead produces 2 sun at the start of the turn. *Cattail - Shoots spikes which deal 2 damage. Has "Amphibious" trait. *Winter Melon - The target zombie shot will become frozen. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Chilly Pepper - Freezes a selected zombie. Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Bloomerang- Has "Strikethrough" trait. *Iceberg Lettuce - Freezes a chosen zombie so that it can't attack for 1 turn. *Bonk Choy - Attacks zombies by punching them. When it is placed, it gain 1 extra damage for the turn. *Snapdragon - Shoots fire blasts which hits here and next door. *Spring Bean - Trick - Bounces a zombie back into the Zombie Hero's hand. *Pea Pod - Initially only has 1 health and 1 damage, but gains 1 head every turn, which gives it +1/+1. Can have up to 5 heads. Still gets stronger after heads are maxed out. *Lightning Reed - Attacks by shooting electricity. Can attack both lanes next to it. Has "Amphibious" trait. *Laser Bean - Shoots a piercing laser beam. *Magnifying Grass - Gains strength from how much sun you have this turn. *Pea-Nut - Has "Team-Up" trait. *Guacodile - Attacks by shooting its pits at zombies - If defeated, deals 4 damage to every zombie in the lane. Has "Amphibious" trait. *Sweet Potato - Move a zombie from another lane to here. *Fire Peashooter - Attacks zombies by shooting a fire pea at them. *Phat Beet (renamed Super Phat Beets) - Attacks zombies by playing a turntable and shooting musical notes at the zombies. The more plants and zombies on the lawn, the stronger the attack is. [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|''Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)]] *Carrot Missile Truck (renamed Carrotillery) ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *Venus Flytrap - Attack zombies by shooting spikes at them. When this plant deals damage, it heals the selected Hero by that much. *Pistachio (appears as a one of the plants in Mixed Nuts) *Pear (Pair of Pears/Pear Pal; appears unused in ''Plants vs. Zombies All Stars) *Blueberries (renamed Bluesberry and reduced to only one berry; appears unused in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars) *Trumpet Vine (renamed Morning Glory and recolored; appears unused in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars) ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 *Metal Petal (renamed Metal Petal Sunflower) Acts like a normal Sunflower, except it can attack zombies and has more health. *Kernel Corn - Does 4 damage to every zombie when played. *Iron Maiden (now called Jugger-Nut) - Acts like an attacking Wall-Nut with higher health. New plants *Smoosh-Shroom - Attacks zombies by banging its head on the ground, sending a shockwave at the zombies. *Grow-Shroom - Attacks zombies by shooting a yellow cloud of spores at them. *Vanilla - Attacks zombies by shooting a white cloud at them. *Snowdrop - Gains +1 attack and +2 health when a zombie is frozen. *Flourish - Item - When played, the player gains two cards. *Poison Ivy - Attacks zombies by hitting them with its leaves. Deals +4 anti-hero damage if the target is the zombie hero. *Berry Angry - Gives every plant on the lawn +2 attack. *Smashing Pumpkin - Attacks zombies by creating an earthquake. *Sage Sage - Grants an extra card if you have 6 or more sun this turn *Admiral Navy Bean - Attacks zombies by shooting a very strong water splash. When another bean plant is planted, this does 2 damage to the zombie hero. *Navy Bean - Attacks zombies by shooting a weak water splash. *Spineapple - Attacks zombies by shooting spikes at them. If this is played, all plants with no attack gain +2 attack. *Shellery - Attacks by shooting celery mortar shells. Has "Team-Up" trait. *Seedling - At the end of the turn, transforms in to a random plant that costs 6 sun or less, at the cost of 2 sun. *Pineclone - Transforms all plants into Pineclones. *Power Flower - Attacks by shooting a beam of energy at the zombies. This plant deals strikethrough damage, and heals your hero by 1 health, +1 for every flower you have on the board. *Zapricot - Attacks zombies by electrocuting them using purple electricity. *Sour Grapes - Attacks zombies by shooting grapes at them. If played, the first shot deals damage to all zombies on the field. (Could be a renamed and redesigned Grapeshot). *Shroom for Two - When played, it will summon a Puff-Shroom with "Team-Up" above it. *Buff-Shroom - Attacks zombies by shooting a purple cloud at them. When played, he gives +1/+1 to all Mushrooms currently on the field. *Pismashio - Shoots pistachios at zombies. *Sting Bean - Has "Amphibious" and "Truestrike" traits. *Smackadamia - Attacks zombies by jumping up and hitting them. *Tough Beets - Attacks zombies by headbutting them. *Mixed Nuts - Attacks zombies by shooting pistachios at them. Has increased health. *Mushroom Ringleader - Gains +2 strength from every plant in the lawn and when you just played. *Three-Headed Chomper - At the end of a turn, it will destroy a zombie in it's lane and in the lanes next to it. *Black-Eyed Pea - Gains +2/+2 when a zombie trick is played. *Winter Squash - Destroys any zombie that is frozen. *Re-Peat Moss - When you do a trick, do a bonus attack. *Pepper M.D. - Attacks by throwing a small medical hammer. Gains Health and Attack when a hero or plant is healed. *Water Chestnut - Has "Amphibious" and "Team-Up" traits. *The Podfather - When you play a Pea-Type Plant, that plant gets +2/+2. *Dandy Lion King - When placed, it removes half of the zombie hero's HP. It attacks by shooting dandelion seeds. *Party Thyme - When a plant does a bonus move, gain a teammate. *Bananasaurus Rex - Gains +1/+1 when you gain a teammate. After combat, it will do a bonus attack. *Potted Powerhouse - While on your deck, it will gain +1/+1 everytime a plant you already played gains +1 strength or health. *Sow Magic Bean - Gives the player 4 4/4 Magic Beanstalks that cost 1 sun. When played, the beans will give you a teammate. *Skyshooter - When played on heights, it will gain +2/+2. *Bean Counter - Gains +1/+1 when you play a bean. Also gives you 2 Weenie Beanies that cost 1 sun and have 1/1. *Muscle Sprout - Gains +1/+1 when you play a plant. *Jumping Bean - Bounce a zombie when played. *The Great Zucchini - When played, it will transform every zombie into 1/1 zombies. *Brainana - When played, the enemy loses all their brains. *Punish-Shroom - When a Mushroom-Type plant is dead, it will do 2 damage to a zombie or the zombie hero. *Sergeant Strongberry - Doubles every berry type plant's strength. *Poison Oak - Has "Anti-Hero 5". *Rose Thorn - Destroys a zombie when a Flower-Type plant is destroyed. *Cornucopia - Creates random plants in other lanes. *Grapes of Wrath - Deals 6 damage to the zombie hero when killed *Soul Patch - When the hero is damaged, this will get hurt instead *Poppin' Poppies - Creates 1 Lil' Buddies here & next door. *Prickly Pear - Does not attack. When attacked by a zombie, does damage to it. *Hibernating Beary - When hurt, this gets +4 strength. *Wild Berry - When played, it will move to a random lane. *Rescue Radish - When played, take a plant back to your deck. *Espresso Fiesta - When used on a plant, that plant does 3 bonus attacks. *Petal-Morphosis - Item. Transforms a plant into a random plant. *Steel Magnolia - All plants here and next door gains +2 health *Doubled Mint - Doubles its strength and health every end of the turn *Poison Mushroom (may, however, by a redesigned and renamed Shadow-shroom) *Mirror-Nut - When your nuts are damaged, deal 2 damage to the Zombie Hero. Tricks/Items *Lawn Mower - Item. Destroys a zombie on ground terrain. *Wall-Nut Bowling - Trick. *Nut Signal - Make a Wall-Nut with 6 health here and gain a teammate. *Gardening Glove (renamed Gardening Gloves) - Item. Move a plant and gain a teammate. *Water Balloons - Item. A zombie loses 1 Attack and 1 Health point. If the player makes 6 Sun this turn, the zombie loses 2 Attack and 2 Health points. *Time to Shine - Item. Makes a plant do an extra attack. *Whack a Zombie (renamed Whack-a-Zombie) - Item. Destroys a selected zombies with 3 or less Attack points. Zombies Returning ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *Zombie - Attacks plants by whipping them with his tie. *Flag Zombie - Reduces the brains' cost of the zombies by 1. *Conehead - Attacks by throwing its cone at plants. *Buckethead - Attacks by taking off its bucket and throwing the fish that are inside at plants. Has "Armored" status. Armored zombies are immune to damage less than amount of armor. *Newspaper Zombie - When hurt, this zombie gains 4 Attack points. *Football Zombie - Has armored 1 and frenzy. *Snorkel Zombie (has Plants vs. Zombies design) - Attacks plants by spitting water at them. Has "Amphibious" status. *Disco Zombie - Spawns in a Backup Dancer when played *Backup Dancer (only by an attack by Electric Boogaloo and Disco Zombie) *Dolphin Rider Zombie - Has "Amphibious" status. *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie (renamed Cuckoo Zombie) - Attacks plants by hurting them with the Cuckoo Clock he holds. *Gargantuar (renamed Smashing Gargantuar) - All Gargantuars get Frenzy. *Imp - Attacks plants by throwing a stone at them. *Trash Can Zombie - Attacks plants by throwing a trash can lid at them. Is temporarily invincible on the turn he emerges from his tombstone. *Vampire Imp (renamed Vimpire) - Has "Frenzy" Trait. *Zombie Yeti - Gain a Yeti Lunchbox that costs 1 brain and says "A zombie gets 1/1". At the end of the turn, "Bounce" this Yeti. *Zombot 1000 - When played, destroy every plant. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *Ra Zombie - The Plant Hero loses 2 sun this turn. *Tomb Raiser Zombie - Has "Gravestone" trait. When this hurts the opposing hero, make a "Gravestone" in a random lane. *Barrel Roller Zombie - Attacks by throwing it's barrel back and forth. Has deadly attribute. *Zombie Chicken - When a plant is played here, the chicken moves to another random lane. *Pirate Gargantuar (Renamed Imp Throwing Gargantuar). When it attacks a plant, it will summon a 2/2 Pirate Imp. *Zombot Plank Walker - All pirates get +2/+2. When played, make 1/1 Swabbies with "Amphibious" in every lane. *Pianist Zombie's piano (renamed B-flat) Destroys a random plant. *Wild West Gargantuar - Attacks plants with his branding iron. He can move a plant on the turn he emerges from his tombstone. *Disco-tron 3000 - When played, make a 3/1 Dancing Zombie that says "When played, make 1/1 Backup Dancer". *Jester Zombie - When hurt, do 2 damage to the Plant Hero. *Knight Zombie (summoned via Knight of the Living Dead) - Has "Armored" status. *Zombie King - Transforms zombies into Knight of the Living Dead zombies. *Deep Sea Gargantuar - Has "Amphibious" trait. *Zombot Sharktonic Sub - When a plant is hurt, destroy it. When a plant is destroyed, this get +1/+1 *Imp Mermaid Zombie (renamed Fishy Imp) - Attacks plants by leaping out of its fish and ramming into the plants. Has "Amphibious" status. *Octo Zombie - Has "Amphibious", " Frenzy" and "Afterlife" traits. *Dodo Rider Zombie (rides a walrus, is now called Walrus Rider) - Has "Amphibious" and "Anti-Hero 3" traits. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) *Walrus Zombie (The walrus that Walrus Rider is riding, recolored). ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 *Foot Soldier (renamed Foot Soldier Zombie) - When played on heights, do 3 damage. *Plumber (renamed Bungee Plumber) - Item. Do two damage to a selected plant. *Landscaper - Has "Gravestone" trait. When revealed, a plant gets -2 strength *Chemist (renamed Mad Chemist) - When you play your first trick at the start of each zombie trick, gain a random trick. *Goat - A Zombie gets turned to a {1/1} by Rose. New Zombies *Chimney Sweep - Attacks plants by shooting a cloud of ash at them. Gains more health and damage on Heights. *Paparazzi Zombie - Attacks plants by taking a photograph of them, hurting them with the camera flash. Gets +1/+1 when you play a trick. *Smelly Zombie - Gets summoned from a gravestone. Attacks plants with its terrible breath. Has "Deadly" status. *Mini-Ninja - Attacks plants by throwing a golden shuriken at them. Has "Anti-Hero" status. *Imp Commander - When an Imp damages the Plant Hero, gain a teammate. *Orchestra Conductor - When played, all zombies get +2 strength. *Zookeeper - When you play another pet, all pets get +1 strength. *Pied Piper - Has "Gravestone" trait. When revealed, a plant gets -1/-1. *Trickster - While still at the deck, it's cost will decrease by -1 brain every time you play a trick. When played, does a bonus attack. *Barrel of Deadbeards - When destroyed, do 1 damage to every plant & zombies, then create a 5/5 Captain Deadbeard here. *Gadget Scientist - When played, all Science-Type zombies do a bonus attack. *Drum Major - Attacks plants by throwing its baton at them. *Walrus Rider - Has "Anti-Hero" status. Has "Amphibious" status. *Cell Phone Zombie - Attacks plants by throwing its cell phone as a boomerang. *Pool Shark - Attacks plants by using its stick to hit them with a billiard ball *Unlife of the Party - Attacks plants by throwing confetti at them. *Space Cadet Zombie - Trick *Wizard Gargantuar - Attacks plants by throwing books at them. All Gargantuars gain "truestrike" status. *Portal Technician - When killed, summon a zombie here. *Toxic Waste Imp - Has "Anti-Hero" status. Gets summoned from a gravestone. *Impfinity Clone - summoned by Impfinity's special ability *Kangaroo Rider - When damaged, take this teammate back to the deck *Brain Vendor - Attacks plants by squirting them with mustard. Gives the Zombie Hero +3 Brains. *Surprise Gargantuar - Has "Gravestone" trait. *Zombot Drone Engineer - When a Science-Type zombie attacks, that zombie gains +1 damage *Shieldcrusher Viking - When the Plant Hero gets hurt, empty their block meter *Cakesplosion - Does 4 damage to a plant selected. *Arm Wrestler - Gains +2/+2 when a plant is played. *Gentleman Zombie - When the zombie tricks part has started, gain 2 brains. *Mountain Climber - Gets +2/+2 on Heights. *Weed Spray - Item. Destroys plants with or less than 2 Attack. *Haunting Zombie - Has "Afterlife" trait. *Fireworks Zombie - When played, deal 1 damage to every plant & zombie *Firefighter- Has "Gravestone" trait. When revealed, bounce a zombie. *Cat Lady - Gains +3 strength when you play a Pet-Type zombie *Headstone Carver - Gives Gravestone zombies extra health and damage. *Gargantuars' Feast - Make 3 random Gargantuars in random lanes. *Copter Commando - Attacks but has no major abilities. *Tennis Champ - Attacks plants by using a tennis racket to hit a tennis ball at them. For the first turn its summoned, it gains 3 Attack points. *Team Mascot - At the start of the turn, all Sports Zombies (e.g. Tennis Champ) gain 1 Attack point and 1 Health point. *Nurse Gargantuar - When this zombie does damage, it heals the Zombie Hero by that much. Tricks/Items *Maniacal Laugh - Item. A selected zombie gains 5 Attack and 5 Health points and the Frenzy trait. *Super Stench - Item. Gives all zombies "Deadly" status. *Dance Off - Item. Spawns two Backup Dancers in random lanes. *Galvanise - Item. A zombie gets "2 Attack" and "2 Health" points. *Rolling Stone - Item. Destroys a plant with Attack points of 2 or less. *Rock Wall - Item. A selected zombie gains 5 Health points. *Valkyrie - While in the Zombie Hero's hand, it gains 2 Attack points for every zombie destroyed. Plant Missions Zombie Missions Gallery Trivia *It appears that the art style for this game was originally meant to be the one in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, as shown on a beta gameplay photo (check the gallery), but ultimately took on the art style of Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It shares many similarities to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, such as its turn based combat, and some of the new plants featured in this game originated from All Stars as well. *Wall-Knight is similar to Iron Man Nut from Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. **In addition, both are Plant Heroes in their respective games. *According to the FAQ page from the official site, all premium content, like characters and heroes in the game, can also be earned and collected without spending real money. *This is the first game where the plant is featured on the game's icon instead of a zombie. *As noted by the official website game wise, this is the only mobile game and mode where you can play as both the plants and zombies (excluding the game modes I, Zombie, Zomboss Test Lab and PvP Mode). References *Official website for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies (series)